De la buée contre la vitre
by nuit.mauve
Summary: Je veux te prouver une bonne fois pour toute que je suis meilleur que toi, dit-il, toute ironie disparue. En duel. Rien que toi et moi.
1. Chapter 1

**De la buée contre la vitre**

_Je n'ai pas pu voir tous les épisodes de _Galactik Football_, je m'excuse donc de toute incohérence. _

_Ce qui suit se situe dans la saison 1, un peu avant l'épisode « Le Duel »._

_Je préviens tout de suite : j'ai dû rendre D'Jok un peu moins idiot et Sinedd un peu moins méchant, sino__n je ne serai parvenue à rien ! Bien entendu, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas… En tout cas :_

_Bonne lecture ! _

*

La pluie battait contre la baie vitrée de la chambre d'hôtel, brouillant les lueurs de la ville.

Les quelques jets qui circulaient par ce temps passaient près des immeubles, fendant le vent en de grands bruits d'eau frémissante.

Indifférent à l'activité nocturne de la ville comme à la mauvaise météo, D'Jok était concentré sur le visionnage du match contre les Shadows. Les sourcils froncés, il notait les différentes positions de Sinedd. Ce dernier n'utilisait presque jamais les mêmes tactiques de jeu, sans pour autant prendre des risques comme Micro-Ice le faisait de temps à autre.

Son jeu était fluide, apparemment simple, mais… Imprévisible. Il était toujours là où on l'attendait le moins, pensa D'Jok en soupirant, passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux roux. Comment était-il censé comprendre sa tactique quand la caméra ne faisait que des gros plans sur sa sale tête de vicieux ?

Il repassa néanmoins un de ses buts au ralenti, tentant de ne pas se laisser distraire par le fait que Sinedd était un crétin arrogant _et_ un bon buteur, même si D'Jok aurait préféré aller chez les Shadows plutôt que de l'admettre. Enfin, peut-être. De toute façon, il était sûr d'être meilleur que lui. Bon d'accord, _presque_ sûr, mais ça ne comptait pas !

Sur l'écran, Sinedd accélérait, prenait une impulsion, puis, il s'élevait lentement en l'air. Lentement ? Mais oui ! Il accélérait plus tard, une fois que le gardien avait suffisamment incliné la tête vers le haut pour être déstabilisé s'il devait rapidement changer de position pour pouvoir toujours voir le voir. Du coup, il profitait de ce petit instant d'hésitation pour marquer. C'était simple, dangereux, mais très efficace. « Bon, j'ai de bonnes chances de le battre, tout compte fait », sourit D'Jok, satisfait.

« Si j'étais toi je n'en serai pas si sûr », dit une voix familière et ironique.

Sinedd se tenait dans l'entrée de sa chambre, nonchalamment accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte.

Il avait son habituelle expression moqueuse et malgré la météo, ses cheveux étaient secs et en épis. D'Jok leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait donc pas passer deux minutes sans le voir!

Sinedd lui adressa un sourire retroussé, apparemment ravi de l'agacer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda D'Jok d'une voix lasse, déjà exaspéré par les insultes perfides dont Sinedd allait l'abreuver. Il se leva d'un mouvement leste au cas où Sinedd aurait également prévu de le mettre hors d'état de jouer, ce qui était bien dans son genre.

Malgré le fait que Sinedd était maigre, il était un peu plus grand que D'Jok, ce qui lui donnait un avantage. Même si D'Jok était certain de l'emporter au corps à corps, il préférait de pas prendre de risque.

Sinedd secoua la tête. « D'Jok, D'Jok », dit-il d'un ton amusé. « Si j'avais voulu te casser une jambe, t'empoisonner ou quelque chose du genre, je ne m'y serais pas pris comme ça, voyons. »

Il ferma la porte de la chambre et s'avança, un sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres fines.

« En fait, je suis venu te proposer quelque chose. », ajouta-t-il.

« Comment es-tu entré ? », demanda D'Jok d'un ton soupçonneux.

« Oh, rien de plus facile », répondit Sinedd d'un ton nonchalant en écartant les bras et en haussant les épaules. « Sérieusement, le type à lunettes de l'entrée ne fait pas son boulot. Aarch n'a pas les moyens de se payer qui que ce soit de compétent, on dirait. Remarque, au moins les majordomes sont au niveau des joueurs. »

« Je parie que les Shadows n'en ont même pas, de majordomes », répondit D'Jok, irrité. Bien qu'il était habitué à la stupidité continuelle de Sinedd, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'énerver. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu es venu juste pour m'insulter », ajouta-t-il d'une voix pleine de mépris.

« Non, non, même si ça m'amuse beaucoup de t'insulter, j'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire. Mais quand même, tu te rends compte du danger, je pourrais très bien être un fou furieux venu t'assassiner », continua Sinedd en ayant l'air de trouver ça du plus grand comique.

Le regard de D'Jok se durcit. « Tu _es _un fou furieux. Je ne comprend pas comment on a pu te laisser entrer », dit-il d'une voix où la colère affleurait.

L'odeur de Sinedd commençait à se répandre dans la chambre. Une odeur de pluie, de caoutchouc, de tabac âcre, et de quelque chose que D'Jok ne parvenait pas à identifier.

« Mais pourquoi pas, _mon ami_ ? On pourrait être les meilleurs potes du monde », répondit Sinedd, la voix lourde de sarcasme. « Enfin bon. » Sinedd marqua une pause. « Je veux te prouver une bonne fois pour toute que je suis meilleur que toi », dit-il, toute ironie disparue. « En duel. Rien que toi et moi. »

Il fixa D'Jok de ses yeux violet sombre. « Parce que tu ne vas pas pouvoir être à fond sur le terrain. »

« Ah, tu crois ça ? », demanda D'Jok, sa colère allant croissante.

Pour qui se prenait-il, à rentrer comme ça dans sa chambre ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-il se croire meilleur que lui ? Il ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville ! Il était vraiment minable, avec ses petits commentaires ironiques à deux balles, pensa D'Jok, sans se rendre compte qu'il détestait le sens de la répartie de Sinedd d'autant plus qu'il l'enviait.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard qui en disait long. Il y avait toujours sa froideur habituelle, mais pas de mépris, c'était juste comme s'il jaugeait la situation… Ses yeux cernés et étaient lourds de quelque chose, comme s'il _savait_. Ses longs sourcils étendus en un arc pensif, il scrutait le regard de D'Jok, qui comprit alors, que, pour une fois, Sinedd ne l'avait pas insulté. _Pas pouvoir_. C'est-à-dire, pas en mesure de, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il puisse être un mauvais joueur. Se pouvait-il vraiment que Sinedd soit au courant pour son père ? S'efforçant de penser que l'angoisse le rendait parano, D'Jok sentit néanmoins une vague de colère l'envahir à nouveau.

« Comment -enfin- tu es au courant de… »

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Le dilemme qui lui broyait la cervelle depuis deux jours revint rapidement dans son esprit. Il s'assit lourdement sur son lit, se sentant soudain vidé de toute énergie. Paradoxalement, se concentrer sur le jeu de Sinedd lui avait permis de ne plus y penser, et voilà que maintenant c'était Sinedd en personne venait le lui rappeler. Faire perdre les Snow Kids, et en même temps une occasion extraordinaire, l'enjeu qu'Aarch s'était fixé depuis de longues années. Ou perdre son père. Il lui semblait tout à fait impossible de perdre l'un ou l'autre, mais son père comptait plus que tout, et le foot était toute sa vie… D'Jok se prit la tête entre les mains, soupira doucement, puis se redressa lentement.

Sinedd avait cessé de fixer D'Jok, et il avait marché jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Il était de dos, et regardait les larmes de la pluie couler le long des joues de verre de la vitre. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement dans son blouson blanc.

« C'est ce que je ferais, si j'étais toi », dit-il d'une voix basse, contenue, que D'Jok ne lui connaissait pas. « Je sauverais mon père. Enfin, c'est un peu dur pour moi de me mettre à ta place, puisque je n'ai pas de parents », dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus basse, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

D'Jok, héberlué, fixa le dos de Sinedd, comme si le blouson allait lui confirmer le fait qu'il ressentait soudainement quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la _compassion _– pour _Sinedd_. Cet imbécile arrogant avait donc des sentiments autres que la méchanceté gratuite ! Qui n'est pas un sentiment, d'ailleurs…

D'Jok se rappela soudain de leurs similitudes (qu'il avait pourtant soigneusement effacées de sa mémoire). Tous les deux orphelins –pendant 15 ans du moins pour D'Jok, tous les deux décrits comme arrogants et jouant perso, tous les deux ambitieux, tous les deux buteurs. Quelque part, Sinedd était l'autre face de D'Jok, ce qu'il aurait pu être… S'il avait eu moins de chance. Et vice versa.

C'était pour ça que Sinedd le détestait, et pourquoi il le détestait. Mais seulement en partie, parce que cela n'ôtait rien au fait qu'il était un imbécile prétentieux et moqueur. Mais il lui faisait miroiter tout le malheur qui aurait pu l'atteindre, et D'Jok lui faisait miroiter ce qu'il aurait pu avoir. Un père, une mère adoptive. Une place privilégiée chez les Snow Kids.

Perdu dans ses pensées, D'Jok ne s'était pas rendu compte du silence qui était tombé dans la chambre. Sinedd ne l'avait pas brisé, et avait continué à regarder couler l'eau, dans la quiétude du clapotis de la pluie et des bruits de la ville.

« On a beaucoup en commun, en fait », dit D'Jok d'un ton neutre.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles », siffla Sinedd entre ses dents, ne se tournant toujours pas vers D'Jok.

« Tu vois très bien », répondit D'Jok, heureux de voir que ça ne lui plaisait pas de le constater, à lui non plus.

« Alors, tu acceptes ma proposition ? », dit Sinedd en faisant brusquement volte-face, comme s'il voulait chasser une mouche.

« Je l'accepte. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux me défier. Tu t'en fous de gagner à la loyale, non ? Et pourquoi moi ? Je croyais que tu pensais que Rocket était le meilleur des Snow Kids. »

D'Jok était méfiant, car cette idée de duel sans public ne l'inspirait pas. Et s'il s'agissait d'un piège ?

Sinedd eut un soupir agacé. Son sourire arrogant s'était raccroché sur son visage en pointe.

« Gagner à la loyale, c'est bien quand il n'y a pas d'enjeux. Si vous êtes des loosers, vous les Snow Kids, c'est en partie parce que vous vous prenez pour un tas de chevaliers. C'est de la pure connerie. Et en plus d'être cons, vous êtes juste mauvais », répondit Sinedd, agrémentant sa réponse d'un rire bref et désagréable. « Mais comme là, c'est un face à face, _mon cher D'Jok_, je vais te prouver que je vaux mieux que toi _à la loyale_. Ah, et, oui, je pense que Rocket est le meilleur des Snowkids, enfin, le seul qui vaut quelque chose, et je compte bien le défier aussi. Mais avant ça j'aimerai faire entrer sous ton crâne épais le fait que _je_ suis _meilleur_ que toi », dit-il en pointant successivement sa poitrine et celle de D'Jok.

« Enfin bref. Demain, huit heures, au stade. Et _bonne chance_ pour le match. »

Il marcha en de longues enjambées vers la porte, mais D'Jok fut plus rapide que lui et lui bloqua la route.

« Attends. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Comment es-tu au courant de… ça ? » Le ton de sa voix ne laissait aucun doute sur le sujet qu'il abordait.

« Peu importe », répondit Sinedd en le repoussant. D'Jok le rattrapa et le plaqua violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Sinedd, il scruta son regard, lui opposant ses yeux verts et plissés par la colère. « Je te préviens », siffla-t-il, « si jamais j'ai le moindre problème à cause de toi, tu me le paieras. »

Sinedd se dégagea brusquement. « Me touche pas, connard », grinça-t-il, une lueur dangereuse brillant au fond de ses yeux. « Je ne vais pas te causer de problème sur ce plan là, bouffon. »

Adouci, ou peut-être effrayé, par quelque chose dans le regard soudain fou de Sinedd, D'Jok le regarda faire quelques pas rapides et coléreux vers la sortie. Des mots franchirent soudain ses lèvres, sans qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir, formant une phrase dont il ignorait qu'elle lui trottait dans la tête.

« Au fait… Comment est-ce que tu as perdu tes parents ? »

Sinedd se tourna vers D'Jok, haussant les sourcils, surpris. Comme s'il voulait vérifier que la candeur qu'il avait entendue dans la voix de D'Jok n'était pas sortie de son imagination. Puis il se détourna, fit encore quelques pas, et s'arrêta juste avant de franchir le pas de la porte.

D'Jok s'était arrêté, lui aussi, à quelques pas derrière lui, dans son dos.

Mais Sinedd ouvrit brusquement la porte et la claqua en partant.

D'Jok regarda la porte se refermer. Il se rendit compte que malgré l'aversion profonde qu'il ressentait toujours pour lui, cette aversion était nuancée par le fait que Sinedd pouvait être… Sympathique ? Non. Humain ? Oui, humain.

D'Jok prit soudain conscience de la violence de la pluie au dehors.

*

_Si vous avez aim__é, ou détesté, un petit commentaire constructif est le bienvenu! _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous a plu__! _

_Pour l'instant, je vois ce texte comme un oneshot, mais il est possible que je le continue !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Bonjour les gens, je suis absolument désolée pour l'absence, j'ai très peu de temps en ce moment. Avant tout chose, je tiens à dire un grand merci à tous les reviewers/revieweuses !_

_L'histoire en elle-même ne commence pas encore dans ce chapitre, mais ça ne va pas tarder ! Pour le moment, il s'agit d'une petite excursion (ou plutôt incursion ?) dans la tête volcanique de notre cher Sinedd, après un début de match contre les Snow Kids._

_[Sinedd]_

Sinedd sentait nettement le smog monter dans ses muscles, se couler dans son sang, obscurcir sa vue dans une vague de douleur lancinante.

Chaque fibre de son corps réclamait pourtant la puissance, la force du smog.

Mais se sentir surpuissant, courir aussi vite que le vent, apparaître, disparaître, passer d'un endroit à un autre en un battement d'œil, être aussi insaisissable qu'un fantôme, tout cela avait un prix.

Il se sentait fléchir, ses membres devenant solides par à-coups, perdant l'aspect de fumée du smog. Sinedd ne bougeait plus. La douleur était de plus en plus forte, et le smog continuait de déferler à l'intérieur de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler la fumée noire qui sortait de sa bouche à chaque respiration.

Essoufflé, il pouvait entendre les propres battements de son cœur, comme en échos différés. Tout tournait en longues traînées noires autour de lui. Par moments, les uniformes blancs des Snow Kids devenaient gris, tout devenait noir, gris, et blanc.

La douleur était entremêlée d'un sentiment de pouvoir grisant, qui lui donnait envie d'adresser un sourire moqueur et arrogant au monde entier. Mais il savait que ce sourire se transformerait bien vite en rictus de douleur.

Tout se confondait dans sa tête, en un brouillard de sons confus autour de lui.

Dans un ultime effort, il dissipa la fumée qui l'empêchait de voir clairement. Il se sentit un peu mieux.

Il avait manqué les buts de quelques centimètres après s'être élevé en l'air pour marquer un but avant la mi-temps. La balle était allée rebondir mollement contre les affiches publicitaires des limites du terrain. Dépité, il se laissait tomber au sol, à quatre pattes, position qui lui permettait de se calmer.

Sa propre respiration vibrait à ses oreilles comme si un vent saccadé soufflait depuis l'intérieur de son corps.

Il pouvait presque sentir le regard réprobateur d'Artegor, même s'il n'était pas dans le stade. _Contrôle le smog, Sinedd, ne le laisse pas te contrôler_, disait sa voix en résonnant dans sa tête.

Les Snow Kids souriaient. D'Jok l'aveuglait avec ses horribles cheveux roux et son sourire débile. Il eut une terrible envie de le frapper.

La scène lui semblait horriblement familière. Exactement comme après leur duel, lorsqu'il s'était effondré par terre… Exactement comme lorsqu'il était tombé à genoux, lors de la Finale, quand il s'était rendu compte que cette ordure de Bleylock s'était servie de lui… Mais le plus cuisant dans tout ça, c'était la _pitié_ de D'Jok. Cette sorte de condescendance typique des imbéciles heureux. Mais sa tête de niais, son hésitation à sauver son père ! Mais quel crétin ! Toujours avec ses petits principes moraux, au point de ne pas sauver son père !

La voix d'Artegor craquela dans son écouteur, le tirant de ses pensées houleuses. « Tu dois apprendre à contrôler tes efforts, Sinedd. Tu as mis beaucoup trop d'énergie dans ce but, et tu as mal dirigé le smog. Il faut absolument que tu contrôles le smog. », dit-il. Sinedd n'avait aucun mal à imaginer l'expression agacée, les lèvres pincées que son entraîneur devait avoir.

_Sans quoi tu vas finir comme Aarch,_ pensa Sinedd. C'était la pensée implicite qui accompagnait chaque remarque qu'il lui faisait sur le contrôle du smog.

« Je sais. J'ai compris la leçon », bougonna-t-il, réussissant à garder une voix normale.

Artegor était usant, bien qu'il soit un excellent entraîneur. Sinedd se promit de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Si Artegor était parvenu à contrôler le smog, il le pouvait aussi. La douleur… La douleur n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Oui, juste un mauvais moment à passer… Et là, elle était en train de revenir.

Respirer devenait de plus en plus laborieux.

Le smog glaçait ses muscles, de telle façon qu'il ne savait plus si ses entrailles se glaçaient ou brûlaient, ou les deux. Repoussant une mèche noire et trempée de sueur, il entendit enfin sonner le signal de la mi-temps.

Il se força à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour sortir du terrain, serrant les dents pour retenir un gémissement. La douleur irradiait à présent dans tout son corps, devenue impossible à localiser, mais elle était particulièrement forte à l'arrière de son crâne, comme si une de ses crises de douleur allait arriver…

_Il le fallait…_ Le gazon de l'herbe devint blanc le temps d'un clignement d'œil, d'une neige aussi aveuglante que le soir de sa rencontre avec Artegor.

_La seule façon, le seul moyen…_ Ses pensées n'aboutissaient pas, comme noyées dans un brouillard profond.

« Hé, ça va ? », le héla Vrihmdir, l'autre attaquant.

« Ouais, ouais, ça va », répondit-il de la voix la plus assurée qu'il pouvait. Que l'on remarque sa faiblesse l'agaçait prodigieusement.

L'autre hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé. Sinedd avait une longue pratique du mensonge. Et il ne pouvait pas admettre que le smog lui faisait cet effet. Il était capable de gérer ça tout seul, il devait réussir à le contrôler, il allait réussir…

Tremblant, il sortit du stade avec l'impression d'avoir avalé un bloc de glace. Chaque pas, chaque mouvement semblait peser des tonnes, à n'en plus finir… Il se concentra sur le bout vert fluo et noir de ses chaussures contre la pelouse jaunie. _Pied gauche. Pied droit. Pied gauche. Pied droit._

Il fallait tenir, pour la fin du match. Il pouvait contrôler le smog. Il le devait. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Mais la douleur enflait de minute en minute. L'air était de plus en plus rare.

_Voilà, je sais, c'était court, je m'en excuse ! J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !_


End file.
